The disclosure relates to a diaphragm cell for damping pressure pulsations in a low-pressure region of a piston fuel pump, wherein the diaphragm cell has two diaphragms which are welded tightly to one another at their radial edges, wherein the two diaphragms enclose a gas space, and wherein the two diaphragms are both axially deformable.
Such diaphragm cells are known, for example, from EP 1 411 236 A2, EP 2317 119 A1, EP 2 410 167 A1, WO2012/095718 A2 and DE 10 2004 002 489 B4, and also from the subsequently published DE 10 2014 219 997 A1 by the applicant.